10 Reasons
by muffinbeliever
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is frustrated with Puck's lateness, and decides to make up reasons to break up with him for every minute he isn't home. Light Puckabrina fluff.
**Hi guys, I know it's been about a month since I've updated. My grandma passed away, and everything has been so chaotic, I didn't have time to update. I really hope you guys understand. But here is a one shot, and I promise, I will update Little Bites soon. Thank you for always being supportive, I appreciate you guys so much.**

 **OOO**

"Damn it, Goodfellow," Sabrina Grimm muttered to herself, warily eyeing the clock in front of her.

"I understand that it's Mustardseed's bachelor party, but I would expect him to be back by 2AM. He's so irresponsible, he doesn't even answer his phone. Now it's 3:35 in the morning, and he has me at home, worrying."

She agreed with herself, "For each minute that he is gone, I will come up with a reason to break up with him. If that man does not set foot inside this house in the next 10 minutes, I am going to leave him."

"Well reason number 1 is simply obvious. I cannot be with a man who is as attractive as he is. Everywhere we go, girls swoon over him. _Especially_ , in Faerie. I get it, he's their king, but seriously, pull up your shirt, you're like 12. Maybe, if I was with an ugly, stout man, no one would even think about stealing him away from me."

Sabrina whimpered at the thought of him leaving her for a more beautiful girl.

"Second, he is too cocky for me. He thinks that just because he is the King of Faerie that he can control everything. Honestly, it is so annoying."

"Third is quite obvious. That man is rude. He'll call me names like 'ugly' and 'stinkpot'. I don't need someone who will drag me down."

The blonde glanced at the clock. 3:38.

"Also, whenever I try to work, or read, he distracts me. Like, I'll be reading a book, and he'll come in shirtless, and start kissing me on the neck. I try to tell him 'Puck, I'm working!' but it never works! He is definitely too distracting."

"Most importantly, he is way too overprotective. Even when my male friends try to talk to me, Puck always claims they're attracted to me. Girls fawn over him all the time, but when a guy even looks my direction, Puck wants to kill him. He always wants to know how my day was, and always wants to hold me in his arms."

Sabrina was starting to get nervous. It was 3:40, and she didn't know what she would do without the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"Even for a man, he is messy. His clothes are always on the floor, as if he expects me to pick them up and wash them. And he can't ev-"

The rant was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around Sabrina's waist. Immediately, she was enveloped in the scent of fresh rain and pine. For a moment, she was lost, floating with the heavenly feeling, but she was quickly brought back to reality and spun around.

" _Where the hell_ have you been?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I have been waiting, worried sick about you! What if something had happened? It's almost 4 in the morning! What were you thinking? I know what goes on at bachelor parties, and I don't suspect your brother's was any different. Don't you und-"

A pair of soft lips crashed against hers, effectively cutting her off, once again. His hands still on her waist, and her arms going around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry I was late. There _were_ girls there, but I promise I was thinking of you the whole time." her boyfriend mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you." He stated, leaning in for another kiss. It was broken all too soon by him pulling back so he could get ready for bed.

"I missed you too," Sabrina whispered back. "And I'm not leaving you, ever." She decided with finality.

Puck's face flashed with panic, and nervously asked, "You were going to leave me?"

"Well, I had this thing, where for every minute you were gone, I would make a reason as to why I would leave you, and if you weren't here by 3:45 I told myself I was going to leave, but even then, I knew I wouldn't leave you." She tried reassuring him.

He gave her a look, "Sabrina, I love you so much, and I'm sorry I don't say it as often. I'm sorry that I gave you a reason to even think about leaving me. I don't know what I'd do if you left."

"Then it's a good thing I love you too, because I don't know what I'd do either." She said, pulling him in for another kiss.

 **OOO**

 **Let me know what you think? Review my loves.. xoxo**

 **-B**


End file.
